<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And then there was Baby by TheNextPage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154151">And then there was Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNextPage/pseuds/TheNextPage'>TheNextPage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Draxlembe / The PSG Prompt Page [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, M/M, Softness, draxlembe, family draxlembe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNextPage/pseuds/TheNextPage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different takes on the new baby</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Draxler &amp; Presnel Kimpembe, Julian Draxler/Presnel Kimpembe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Draxlembe / The PSG Prompt Page [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pres' Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter 1 is happy and upbeat</p><p>Excerpt:  Pres exhaled a steady breath. Simple enough. He could muster all that, once more. “Did I sound all right?” he gently tickled Baby’s tummy, whose response was a wide gummy smile and bubbling coos. ”Yeah, I think that sounded perfect too.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will you…” he cleared his throat, shifting from foot to foot. He looked back up at his reflection. He drew a serious face, then burst out laughing a little. He was never going to keep a straight face doing this.</p><p>The baby in his arms fussed slightly, moved by the sound of his laughter. Pres melted all over again, staring down at this precious little bundle in his arms. </p><p>“Can’t you just ask him. There’s no way he would say no to you.”</p><p>The baby gurgled, opening his mouth slowly and closing it as if in imitation of speaking.</p><p>“No, you don’t have to worry about what to say. I’ll tell you all the words, you can just repeat them. It’ll be super easy. Here, let’s try… before they all arrive!”</p><p>Pres tucked Baby neatly into the crook of his arm, arranging his already neat clothes and tried his speech-request again.</p><p>“Julian…Jules…my Drax! I would be honoured, if you would be the Godfather to Baby. Would you do me the honour of being a Godparent to my son?”</p><p>Pres exhaled a steady breath. Simple enough. He could muster all that, once more. “Did I sound all right?” he gently tickled Baby’s tummy, whose response was a wide gummy smile and bubbling coos. ”Yeah, I think that sounded perfect too.”</p><p> </p><p>Drax walked in, looking relaxed in jeans and a t-shirt. His arms were laden with gifts and balloons tied to his wrists. His smile stretched across his whole face – he was radiant in joy.</p><p>“You made it!” Pres was so glad to see him.</p><p>Jules looked around, curious as to the lack of other guests. “Where is everyone? I thought today was the first meet and greet day. Or did I get the dates wrong?!” Jules eyes widened, he suddenly felt so very foolish. He could have sworn the invite said it was today…</p><p>“Relax! I asked you to come a little early. I wanted you to meet him first. Talk a bit. We haven’t… it’s been… I haven’t seen much of you in a while.<br/>
How… how are you Drax?”</p><p>Jules looked around as if perhaps this was another trick, and he was about to be surprised on candid camera or something. So he set down the gifts slowly, untying the balloons from his wrists as he answered casually, “I’m ok. Fine. All is good. Where is Baby 1? I got gifts from him too.”</p><p>Toussaint came bolting into the room, high energy and lots of giggles.</p><p>“Jjjjuuulllleeeeeeesssss” he cooed happily, throwing himself with childish confidence into Jules’ arms, confident and sure he would be caught. “I have baby brother now!” Julian managed to decipher.</p><p>“Yeah, you do. You’re someone’s big brother now. And I still love you so much!” A thousand light kisses were sprinkled across Toussaint’s face as he erupted into more peals of laughter and joy. “I bought you that book we started reading. Now, you’re going to have to read it to Baby. Promise me you’ll read him the book?!”</p><p>“I promise I’ll read it to him.” Toussaint settled into Jules arms contentedly, his baby lisp still sounding so childish and adorable.</p><p>“How are you Pres? Barely getting any sleep I guess, looking at these beautiful little faces!” Julian pressed another kiss to Toussaint’s hair. He was so besotted with this little guy. “And is this the new little one!” Jules eyes were big and so tender, softness and delicate care wafting off him in waves.</p><p>He held Toussaint closely, peering over Pres to take a peek at Baby’s face. “He is so beautiful. Well done Pres, you make beautiful babies.” Jules leaned over, kissing Pres on both cheeks. He pulled back and stilled, Pres still closely within his space, only the quietly assessing new infant between them.</p><p>Jules leaned forward and kissed Pres on the mouth. Brief, chaste and entirely without agenda. “Beautiful…” he whispered, taking a step back.</p><p>“Will you be the Father of my sons? I’d be honoured if… I invited you early to ask you. I want you in their lives. Would you?”  Pres rattled that off in one breath. He clutched Baby to him, slowing his racing heart and finding comfort in the warm softness in his arms.</p><p>“You want me to be their Father?! Are you proposing to me Pres?!” Julian laughed briefly, forcing out the sound after being taken aback by the words. “I assume you mean GodFather.” He paused a moment to allow Pres to confirm his slip of the tongue.</p><p>Press stood, watching Jules, wondering if he would be brave. He leaned forward, kissing Jules on the lips briefly, an imitation of the kiss Jules had given him. “I know what I asked you.” </p><p>Toussaint stretched languidly, lolling carelessly, reaching out for a peek of his brother.</p><p>“Closer, wanna see the baby.”</p><p>Jules stepped closer into Pres space, holding Toussaint so he was hovering over his brother.</p><p>“So small. And cute. Love him.” He turned to Jules and kissed his cheek. “Love you too.”</p><p>Jules looked up at Pres, still warring with himself over what he was going to reply. Pres had been brave. He could be brave too. </p><p>“I…” Jules was acutely aware of the baby in his arms; the cool air, fragrant of flowers and sunshine circulating around the room and this man, this man standing before him. “Yes Pres. Yes I will. I want that too…”</p><p>Pres knew Julian to be reserved and quiet, occasionally erupting in effervescent joy around close friends. Jules had whispered that response, his eyes clear and his voice firm. A small smile crinkled the edges of his mouth. “Yes Pres,” he repeated again, “Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jules' Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jules perspective</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is slightly AU from Chapter 1. That was one way the story played out. This is an alternate version.</p>
<p>Excerpt: “I should have... I should have done so many things differently. It was just really hard. A new baby, your relationship... I couldn’t make sense of it. I’m sorry I pulled away. I should have talked to you, yelled and screamed and cried and all the other things I did alone. I’m sorry.”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pres was besotted. Absolutely enamoured by the new tiny bundle in his arms. The baby wriggled slightly, snuffling against his chest, looking for a food source - the instinct innate.</p>
<p>Pres’ heart warmed, radiating love all through him. He reached for a bottle, tested the temperature against his elbow and dropped a few droplets of the milk on his wrist. It felt tepid to him - the perfect temperature.<br/>Coaxing the teat towards Baby, who eagerly nosed for it and latched on, his gums working the teat as he sucked hungrily.</p>
<p>Pres smiled, proud of his new little prince’s strength already.<br/>He cuddled the baby closer to his bare chest, wondering if his heartbeat set a soothing rhythm for his son.</p>
<p>His mind traipsed to another great love of his life. Julian<br/>Julian has been absent from the scenery of Pres life for the past 3months. He had barely seen him at training and Julian had all but disappeared from his private life. It’s like he was sulking and silently protesting by his absence. He had noticed it immediately, but he had the boys to look after. He sent texts, tried calling, forwarded pictures of Baby doing every little new thing. He was met with resounding silence in response.</p>
<p>“It’s time for your first little outside trip no?!” Pres cooed at his son.</p>
<p>Baby agreed with a gurgling wiggle, spitting the teat out his mouth.</p>
<p>“Yeah, wanna visit your Daddy? Would that be a good day out?!”</p>
<p>Baby burped in reply, Pres’ gentle circles against his back eliciting the required response.</p>
<p>“You’ll love him too. He’s so talented. So quick.” Pres blushed, biting his lip to add, “He even has a signature move. It’s this little step over... he’ll teach it to you! And of course, he’s beautiful. Soft floppy brown hair, bright hazel eyes...”</p>
<p>Pres continued rubbing circles on Baby’s back, watching as he slowly succumbed to sleep.</p>
<p>“He’ll love you too!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jules was in sweats and a T-shirt -. the most unkempt he could be whilst looking effortlessly magazine ready. His curls were soft and beautifully rumpled. Pres fell a little more in love seeing Jules standing at the opened door.</p>
<p>“Did you lose your key?” Jules asked, the alarm evident in his voice. He assessed the carrier swinging in one hand and Toussaint clutching on Pres fingers, beaming up at Jules. Jules heart twisted in his chest: he had missed that little face so much. And he had done that... imposed that distance. His heart twisted in on itself further.</p>
<p>“No, I still have it. I haven’t seen you in months. I didn’t want to presume.”</p>
<p>Jules blushed furiously, unable to defend what he had done.</p>
<p>“Toussaint is very excited to introduce you to his new favourite person...”</p>
<p>Tous raised his arms to be picked up. “I have a baby. Baby is very small and you must gentle with him” he told Jules earnestly once in his arms.</p>
<p>“Can we come in or...”</p>
<p>Jules blushed again, backing away from the door. “Of course, sorry. Come in!”</p>
<p>Pres realised if he continued to stand on ceremony, Julian would likely dissolve into a distraught mess or become a simmering vat of anger and resentment. His absence was keenly felt but it was understandable. This was not an easy situation to navigate.</p>
<p>“I packed a bag for a few days. I’m gonna put it upstairs then I’ll get Baby out the carrier so you can meet him. You’ll love him Jules. He’s so beautiful. With this big personality and such joy.<br/>Toussaint can...”</p>
<p>“Can we put him in the crib in our room? I want him close by. Both of them. Can they stay with us?”</p>
<p>Pres considered this. Baby could probably sleep quite comfortably in bed with them, he would just need to be buttressed on all sides. Toussaint in a crib, although he may have gotten a little big for a baby one and could slowly be phased into a bed. Smiling, he nodded.</p>
<p>“Tous is getting a little big for a crib, but he should be fine for...”</p>
<p>“I got another one - it’s like an intermediate sized before he can sleep in a bed on his own. Baby can have the crib. I just... i just want them both close by.”</p>
<p>Pres’ eyes softened as he stepped to Julian, kissing him fully and wholly, holding nothing back.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>Jules skin suffused rosy, a small smile lighting his features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jules had gently picked up the carrier and carried it to his living room, Tous still perched on his hip.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you Tous.”</p>
<p>“Me too Daddy. Where were you? Baby arrived and you no there.”</p>
<p>Jules swallowed demonstrably, entirely taken aback that this small child could call him out so thoroughly for his absence.</p>
<p>“I was away baby, but I’m here now. And I won’t be leaving anytime soon! I’m sorry for being gone.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Wanna meet Baby?”</p>
<p>Jules sat Tous down on the couch and the carrier on the floor by his feet. Sinking to the floor, he sat cross-legged and slowly lifted the cover of the carrier. And there was Baby. Wide awake and sucking on his precious little chubby fingers. Julian sighed out loud, eyes welling with love all over again.</p>
<p>“Hi baby... hey there. Hi. I’m Julian. You can call me Jules.”</p>
<p>“Daddy!” Tous exclaimed happily, scrambling off the couch to peer at Baby too.</p>
<p>Julian slowly moved to unfurl the blanket and reach to pick up the small child. He was greeted with a gummy smile and outstretched arms, Baby leaning forward to be picked up.</p>
<p>Tous leaned against Jules thigh, smiling in satisfaction to see his baby brother again.</p>
<p>“Looks tiny fingers. He soft like teddy. Love him!” Tous leaned forward and kissed a wriggling chunky leg, beaming back at the smile he received in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pres came down the stairs to find Julian cradling Baby, resting him on his crossed legs, ensconced in his arms, a bright smile across his face as he carried on a full conversation in German to him.</p>
<p>“...and in the winter, we can go skiing or snowboarding. Your Papa is getting better at it. I think he just likes dressing up in the bright colours...”</p>
<p>“Stop telling our son lies. I am an excellent skier! Even if I spend most of the day getting up after falling down... I’m great at it!”</p>
<p>Pres came to sit down next to Julian, opening his arms to welcome Tous to take a seat in his lap. “He’s great right!”</p>
<p>Julian looked over to Pres, tearing his eyes away from the curious wide-eyed wonder in his arms, “Pres he’s perfect!”</p>
<p>Exhaling slowly, Julian continued “I’m sorry I was away. I can’t imagine the things I’ve missed...”</p>
<p>Pres nodded in understanding, not pretending to excuse his inexplicable disappearance from his life.</p>
<p>“I should have... I should have done so many things differently. It was just really hard. A new baby, your relationship... I couldn’t make sense of it. I’m sorry I pulled away. I should have talked to you, yelled and screamed and cried and all the other things I did alone. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Pres nodded, kissing Tous’ soft hair. “I missed you. But I understand. Stay with me okay. Don’t leave again.”</p>
<p>“I promise!” sincerity shining through in Jules eyes.</p>
<p>Baby gurgled loudly, squirming passionately in Jules arms.</p>
<p>“You too Baby, I’m here. Not going anywhere. I love you so much.”</p>
<p>“And me!” Tous exclaimed, leaning forward to tickle the baby.</p>
<p>“Toujours!” Julian beamed, nuzzling Tous before turning to kiss Pres softly on the lips. “Toujours.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>